Dos
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: El pequeño cachorro ponía el mundo de Kagami de cabeza, sobre todo al pensar que se parecía tanto a Kuroko. ¡Por Kami! Era un perro. ¿Un perro? ¡Un perro! Qué bajo había caído.


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes de KnB no son de mi propiedad ¬¬, son de Fujimaki-san. En cuanto a mí, sólo hago historias del 10 y 11 de Seirin que tanto me gustan n.n. Y ahora sobre el anime, ya que le cortaron la parte de cómo Kuroko trata de convencer a Kagami para quedarse con el perrito XD

.

**"Dos"**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Kagami apretó los dientes viendo con recelo a "esa cosa" frente a él, alternando su rojiza mirada entre los dos pares de ojos azules que lo observaban casi sin pestañar. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió e instintivamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sudando y tanteando con una de sus manos alguna vía de escape. No la encontró. La _cosa _seguía acercándose a él.

Considerarse un cobarde no entraba dentro de su vocabulario pero no podía controlar su fobia. A Taiga no le gustaban los perros; siendo niño y viviendo en USA un gran perro lo mordió ocasionando que les temiera. En ese instante parecía ilógico admitir miedo contemplando a ese adorable perrito negro con blanco. Sin embargo para él, un perro era un perro sin importar otra cosa.

—Maldito Kuroko, deja de hacer eso —reclamó entre dientes.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kagami-kun? —preguntó con aparente inocencia e ignorancia.

Riko le había dado un solo día para convencer a Kagami de aceptar al perrito que anteriormente los miembros de Seirin habían facilitado la tarea de llamarlo con el nombre de _Dos_. A Tetsu no le molestaba que le pusieran dicho nombre porque lo compararan con él; "Tetsuya dos". Pero con la fobia del pelirrojo la probabilidad de quedárselo caía a pique. Todo el día había estado tras Kagami con Dos acompañándolos en sus actividades; en el entrenamiento físico, en las prácticas de la cancha, lo había colocado sobre Taiga cuando éste hacía lagartijas y comió con ellos a la hora del almuerzo. ¡Hasta le ofreció agua de su propia botella con el perrito sosteniéndola! Y nada de eso resultó, el número 10 de Seirin seguía esquivo a darle una oportunidad al pobre animal.

Kagami no dejaba de verlos con el ceño fruncido acompañado de piernas temblorosas.

— ¡Aleja a esa odiosa bola de pelos de mí!

Kuroko pasó sus irises cielo del nervioso bermejo al pequeño perro que sostenía entre sus manos, el cachorrito ladeó un poco la cabecita observando sin entender a su actual dueño y menos al otro tipo que gritaba con sólo acercársele.

—Pero es muy lindo —admitió—. No te pido que lo cuides, Kagami-kun. Sólo intenta acariciarlo.

Taiga volvió a mirar al doble par de ojos azules, suspirando cansado. Sabía que su _sombra_ no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que intentaran llevarse mejor. Un poco reticente acercó su mano temblorosa hasta la cabeza negra del perrito. Parecía un idiota y un tonto por seguir con su miedo a esas alturas. Sus demás compañeros los ignoraban dándose por vencidos desde el principio y dejándole todo el trabajo a Kuroko. Para ellos Kagami era un caso perdido.

Su mano casi parecía ir en cámara lenta, apenas había rozado la peluda cabeza del tierno Dos.

¿Tierno? Cada uno de los miembros del equipo concordaba lo mismo, excepto Kagami.

Pensándolo a detalle, si imaginaba que era otra cosa podría acercarse por completo a él. Por alguna razón, teniéndolo más cerca comprobó que esos ojos azules eran tan similares a los de Tetsuya que daban miedo. Fue entonces que su pobre cerebro conmocionado articuló una bizarra idea.

¿Similares? ¿Si acariciaba a Dos, sería cómo acariciar a Kuroko?

Dicha idea no sonaba tan mal. Después de todo era su secreto personal lo que sentía por su bajito compañero. Su admiración por el antiguo miembro de Teiko había crecido tanto durante ese tiempo estando juntos, transformándose en algo más fuerte y diferente. Aumentando sus celos al conocer a la Generación de los milagros, sus anteriores camaradas. Sobre todo a Aomine Daiki que no dejaba de repetirle -mofándose en su cara- que él no era digno de ser la _luz_ de Tetsu. Sólo un ejemplo de muchos más. Lo aceptaba, el muy idiota se había enamorado de Kuroko. La Sombra de su Luz. Aunque prefería hacer tres veces el entrenamiento de Riko antes de decirlo en voz alta a los cuatro vientos y asustar a su amigo.

Con tantos detalles su mente comenzó a trabajar.

Imaginando que se trataba de Kuroko pasó su gran mano por toda la cabeza acariciando sin descaro ese pelo negro (celeste para él) bastante suave al tacto. Más animado Tetsu le entregó a Dos para que lo cargara, el pequeño perrito comenzó a lamerle la mejilla y la imaginación de Kagami voló, creando un escenario en dónde Kuroko lamia también su oreja. Para su propia satisfacción besaba su mejilla. Sin embargo al escuchar un par de; "¡Guau Guau!" dio un brinco sobre su lugar ante tal incoherencia, regresando a la realidad antes de empeorar las cosas. Su cara adquirió el mismo tono de sus cabellos rojos al pensar que estaba excitándose con un perro. El pequeño cachorro ponía su mundo de cabeza figurándose que se parecía demasiado a Kuroko. ¡Por Kami! Qué era un perro. ¡Un perro! ¡¿Un perro? Qué bajo había caído.

—Toma —de un brusco movimiento, lo regresó el can a su compañero.

Esperando que nadie notara su problema giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a las duchas y darse un baño de agua fría. Para su buena suerte el entrenamiento aún no acababa. Caminó con prisa, mientras Tetsu lo observaba alejarse sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Hicimos algo malo, Dos?

Le preguntó al cacharrito quien dio un ladrido en respuesta.

—Sí, yo también pienso que no le hicimos nada malo a Kagami-kun —alzando a Dos hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos claros sonrió ligeramente—. Pero creo que ya te ha aceptado.

Dos volvió a ladrar moviendo su colita esponjosa.

Y con otra pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -de esas que pocas veces dejaba ver- avanzó hacia los demás para darles la buena noticia. No obstante, seguía ignorando la actitud y la razón de la cara roja del bermejo. Se encogió de hombros, después le preguntaría.

…o…

En las regaderas Kagami se daba de topes contra la pared de azulejos. Debía hablar con Kuroko y aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sus instintos de _tigre_ salieran a flote por fantasear con Tetsuya.

Lo menos que necesitaba era que lo consideraran un depravado y _zoofilico_.

El pobre Dos no tenía la culpa.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n, yo aquí con otro pequeño one-shot de esta serie-manga que tanto me gusta n.n, como dije antes, esta parte de cómo se quedaron con "Dos" no la ponen en el anime ¬¬, aunque aquí yo le hice algunas modificaciones a mi conveniencia, jejeje, pero bueno, espero que les gustara esta rara historia (?) XD**_

_**Creo que por ahora es todo, ya traeré otro fic de ellos que tengo a la mitad, mientras, espero que les haya divertido aunque sea un poquito n.n**_

_**Me voy, y como siempre espero que estén bien!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
